


Lesson Learned

by BurnishPhoenix



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: Yukimura learns not to demand things from Fubuki before finishing his homework
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou/Yukimura Hyouga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lesson Learned

"Kiss me," Yukimura demands.

He captures Fubuki in his arms with a tight embrace, pressing their bodies together. The boy looks up at him with pleading eyes, resting his chin against his shoulder and hoping this would work.

Fubuki looks at the boy. He sighs and wears a gentle smile. Before the boy could further his attempts, the older man breaks from his embrace. A hand pats his head.

"Not until you're done with your homework."

The younger pouts and crosses his arms.

Homework was dull and oh so boring. Being in Fubuki's embrace was much more fun and enticing. He wished that he could enjoy that now. Stupid homework.

"Please?"

"Yukimura…"

Fubuki is using that teacher voice on him. Yukimura bites at his lip. Pushing it now might not work out in his favor, but…

The boy gets up only to settle onto Fubuki's lap. He puts his arms around his neck while continuing to give him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Fubuki-san…"

The older man sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He turns away in thought. He knew that he had to be strict on the boy, make sure he focused on his lessons, but it was hard to turn him down when he was _begging_ for more.

Perhaps he could teach him a _small_ lesson.

Without another word, Fubuki puts his hands on Yukimura's hips. The boy's face lights up, thinking he was the victor. In seconds, he's moved to lie with his back on the floor. Fubuki removes his hands off him, pinning them down to the side.

He can see the boy's cheeks flush red and eyes open wide. The boy gulps.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Fubuki asks with a low voice.

Fubuki lowers himself enough to press their lips together. He keeps the kiss going, as Yukimura had wished for it. The boy even opens his mouth- still inexperienced but yearned for the older man to show him the way. Fubuki deepens the kiss and lets his tongue roam inside his mouth.

He presses a knee in between his legs, already feeling the boy go hard from such brief contact. And just as Yukimura lets out a moan into his mouth, the older man pulls back, freeing him from his grasp. He licks his lips while looking down at Yukimura.

"If you want more, then you'll finish your homework."

Yukimura whines and squirms on the floor. He sheepishly tries to hide the boner in his pants and looks away. He didn't think he could finish his homework in this state, even if it was an excellent incentive.

That's the last time he'd bother Fubuki before finishing his homework.


End file.
